The inventive concepts relate to methods for fabricating a semiconductor device and semiconductor devices fabricated by the same.
A double patterning technique may be used to form patterns having a pitch that is smaller than the minimum pitch that may be realized by an exposure apparatus. For example, spacers may be formed on both sidewalls of a sacrificial pattern formed using a photolithography process, and an etch target layer may be etched using the spacers as each masks to form fine patterns. However, as semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, new techniques capable of forming finer patterns have been demanded.